


Post-It Notes

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and nagisa has a big mouth, makoto puts up with so much, snarky flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a study session Rin and Rei get distracted by writing each other notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from kadethedoublefacedmuse on tumblr: flirty snark battle via post-it notes

It was really Makoto’s fault that this started. They were his Post-Its after all. Sure they were for his personal note-taking purposes, but he should have known they’d be taken from him. It started with Nagisa who wrote encouraging messages for everyone and stuck them on the recipients’ foreheads. Makoto sighed, but smiled and wrote a message back. Nagisa then passed out sections of the Post-It pack and declared they would all write nice things to each other.

Rin stuck a message onto Rei’s shoulder. Rei smiled and read it.

_Your swimming isn’t as bad as it could be_

The smile vanished off of Rei’s face and he raised an eyebrow at Rin. Rin ignored him and Rei wrote his own message back.

_Your training is okay for someone who’s never trained anybody else_

Rin gave Rei a small smirk and wrote back.

_I bet if you didn’t sink you’d be great at other strokes besides butterfly_

_You are good company, for an asshole_

The two went back and forth like this for a few minutes each trying to one up each other on the insults, but Rin found himself stuck on a reply after Rei sent him _With teeth like that it must be difficult to kiss you_

He thought for a moment and looked between the note and Rei, who was beginning to look impatient for the next note. Smirking, he scribbled on the paper and stuck it to Rei’s chest.

_Maybe you should find out_

Rin was pleased with the shade of red that crept across Rei’s face and quickly wrote another note.

_Not that you’d know a good kiss from a bad one_

Rei smiled as he read the second note and passed his own along.

_While I’m determining how difficult it is to kiss you with your sharp teeth, you can rate my kissing abilities._

Rin licked his lips. He was about to write another reply when Makoto spoke up.

“Can I have my Post-Its back? I do actually use them for studying, and you two have used almost half the stack.”

Nagisa scooted over to sit between Rin and Rei. “What have you two been writing to each other, anyway?” The two boys scrambled to pick up the notes before Nagisa got to them but to no avail. The other boy managed to find the last note passed between the two. His smile grew wide. 

“They want to kiss each other,” Nagisa blurted. Makoto and Haruka turned to look at Rin and Rei who were hiding their faces behind their books and pointedly not looking at each other.

“Well you can wait until after we’re done studying,” said Makoto.

Rin and Rei didn’t talk for the rest of the night. Everyone else had all but forgotten about Nagisa’s outburst and the kissing note. The study session finally came to an end and Rei ushered everybody out of the house. Rin, however, lingered a bit longer.

“So Makoto said to wait until after we were done studying to kiss.”

Rei felt his cheeks heat up and his heart pound. He stammered, trying to find the right response when Rin’s lips met his. He stopped trying to talk and settle into the kiss. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and settle for resting them on Rin’s sides. Rin wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him closer. 

What felt like too soon the two broke apart. A huge grin spread across Rin’s face. Rei smiled in return. “Well, I hope you get a good night’s sleep before your exam tomorrow.”  
“You, too.” Rin turned to leave but spun back around. “Oh, before I forget.” He took out a pencil and began writing. He stuck on last Post-It to Rei’s shirt and walked away, laughing.

_It was okay but you can tell you’ve never kissed anyone before_


End file.
